Watch Me Burn
by Elle Faith
Summary: She loves him, but when the abuse just gets to be too much what will she decide? SasuxSaku story/songfic. Review please. Rated M for language and adult themes you've been warned!


_Watch me burn_

Maybe if I hadn't got off work so early, maybe if I had just taken that extra shift at the hospital. Is this all my fault? "Sasuke? Honey I'm home early." Walking into the hallway, Sakura went to open the door when she heard a voice. "I-Ino?" "Mm S-sasuke" Her eyes widen, as she opens the door, her heart breaking into little tiny pieces.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts**

"Sakura I swear it meant nothing to me!" "How could you even say that, you cheated on me, and this is the fourth time! Dammit you always say the same thing, well if it meant nothing then why do you keep doing this? Do you even love me?" "Babe just calm down-" Calm down! I just, I can't take it anymore." "Ssh. I swear to you, I will never look at anyone besides you for as long as we're together." "Well you can start looking at people now because we are no longer together." She cried. "Sakura wait! I love only you!"

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**That's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

In the next few days I went through the process of breaking up with Sasuke, then getting back together with him. I just couldn't say no, and it wasn't because I love him too much, he wouldn't let me.

**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now it's a steel knife in my wind pipe **

"Sasuke I've come to get my stuff, so after this I'll be on my way- Oh my god, Sasuke!" Poor Sakura ran over to a very weak and sick looking Sasuke. "Sakura I miss you so much, I can't eat, sleep and barely breath when you're not there." Rasped Sasuke weakly. "You could breath just fine when you were fucking my best friend." She replied angrily. "I know and I am so sorry for that, you know I only love you, and I didn't mean to hurt you, please forgive me, give me one more chance, please I swear I won't mess up this time." He begged. "You have one more chance after this I won't even came to personally get my stuff I'll pay my friends to get it." She warned before giving herself up to his demanding kiss.

**I can't breath but I still fight while I can fight**

**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight **

**High off of love drunk from the hate**

**It's like I'm huffing paint I love it the more I suffer. I suffocate**

The day of my 19th birthday was the worst day of my life. It was the first time my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha did the impossible. He hit me. And the worst part, there was no 'so drunk he couldn't tell up from down' or even ' I deserved it a tiny bit' He just slapped me. Hard. Leaving a bruise on my cheek.

"Sasuke you bastard! You swore no one else! I f*cking hate you!" "Why would I like a whore like you? You're annoying and weak. I need someone able to handle things the mature way instead of crying like a little bitch." _Slap_ "Stop it!" _**SLAP**_ "Don't you ever hit me ya got that bitch." "...who are you?"

"Hhaha I'm your boyfriend bitch, quit acting like I beat you and kiss me... now."

**Right before I'm about to drown he resuscitates**

**He f*cking hates me and I love it wait**

**Where ya going? I'm leaving you! No you ain't, come back**

It was about two months of pure perfection, he didn't hit me ever again, even went so far as to get counseling, or so I thought. We were even engaged.

"Hey honey can I get your number?" "Haha no sorry I have a fiance ." She smiles showing him the ring. "Well that's too bad I hope that guy of yours is good, lucky bastard." She laughs. "Well he is pretty amazing." "...Who the f*ck is this guy?" "S-sasuke." "Is he some guy you're f*ckin? Huh!" "N-no he jus-" "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" "Dude calm down I was just-" "Don't tell me to calm down!" He says as he punches the guy. "Sasuke stop right now!" **_SLAP_** "Don't tell me what to do bitch!"

**We're running right back here we go again it's so insane**

**Cuz when it's going good it's going great **

**He's superman with the wind in his bag I'm Lois Lane**

**But when it's bad it's awful he should feel so ashamed**

**He snapped who's that dude?**

**I didn't even know his name**

**He layed his hands on me he should've never stooped that low again**

**I guess he don't know his own strength.**

"Babe I'm so sorry! You know I love you, please, I lost my temper!" He cried grabbing her shirt. "No Sasuke enough is enough, I'm done with your abuse, and I'm leaving you, my friends will be getting my stuff in a few days." She said while sobbing. "Please you can't let us go after all that we've been through! Remember how we met? It was like magic! I can make it like that again..."

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts **

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**That's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breath when you're with**

**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit **

**Got that warm fuzzy feelin**

**And them chills used to get, now you're getting sick of f*ckin lookin at em?**

~Flashback~

(3rd person P.O.V.)

They had met when a couple of their friends had set them on blind dates together. They literally were blinded and not allowed to see each other until the third date. Sasuke had really hoped she wasn't some bimbo, and Sakura had hoped he wasn't a player. When they got first looks at each other, they both didn't like the other. But the attraction and chemistry was impossible to ignore, and soon they ended up together. They instantly moved in together and spent every second they had with each other, if you wanted to find Sasuke, look for pink hair. They loved each other and swore nothing would come between them, that is until the day of the massacre. Then everything changed between Sakura and Sasuke. He became more violent and possessive, and she just didn't know what to do except try to stick through it with him.

~End Flashback~

**You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothing to hurt em**

**Now you're in each others face spewin venom in your words when you spit em**

**You push pull each others hair scratch, claw hit em**

**Throw em down hit so lost in the moments when your in em**

**It's the rage that took over that controls you both **

**So they say it's best you go your separate ways **

**Guess that they don't know you cause today that was yesterday**

**Yesterday is over it's a different day sounds like broken records playin over**

**But you promised me next time you'll show restraint you don't get another chance**

**Life is no Nintendo game,but you lied again**

**Now you get to watch me leave out the window guess that's why they call it window Payne.**

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"That's it Sasuke I'm tired of you hitting me! I f*ckin hate you!" I screamed through my tears. There was so much pain, I felt as if my throat had swelled shut. But this was it, this was the last time he would put his hands on me and get away with it. I enjoyed the look of surprise when I blasted him full on in the face, thanking God for my boxing teacher, Tsunade. He pulled back a little from impact, but then was right in my face again, pinning me to the floor. "How dare you try to hurt me you ugly b*tch." He snarls, looking ugly, in my face. How dare I? He's been hitting me for a while now and he has the nerve to tell me I'm wrong for striking back! "You f*cking deserved it f*cker!" I scream at him. Pain erupts all on the left side of my face. He punched me. I instinctively bring my knee up and hit him in the balls, smiling when he rolls off me in pain. "Serves you f*cking right *sshole." I quickly run to the bedroom, grab some clothes and jump out of the two story house. I look up after I land and curse myself when I see he's watching me from the window I just jumped out of.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts **

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**That's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

"I don't know what to do Mizuru!" I sobbed, while he rubbed my back. "An *sshole like him doesn't someone like you." He said angrily. "Thank you so much for always being there." I tell him. He smiled at me. "I'm always there because I love you Sakura." Thinking he meant it in a friendly way I say, "I love you too." Suddenly he grabs my face and kisses me. "S-stop it Mizuru! I just broke up with Sasuke." I try to tell him, but he won't listen, and when I try to fight he's too strong. He is on top of me now, unbuttoning my shirt. Please someone help me! "Stop! Please stop! _**Sasuke!**_**" **I scream. Suddenly he's not on my anymore, when I look to see what happened I see Sasuke holding him up against the wall with one hand. "Touch her again and I'll f*cking rip your eyes out of your d*mn head." He growled. The boy nodded, and ran away fast when Sasuke let him down. "S-sasuke.." He turns to me. "Sakura I-" I don't let him say anymore as I run to him. His arms spread out and catch me just in time. "Just don't' say anymore." I say. "No wait please just let me say some things to you." I sigh please don't' ruin the moment.

He takes a deep breath.

"**Now I know we've said thing done things that we didn't mean**

**And we fall back into to the same patterns same routines**

**But your temper just as bad as mine and you're the same as me**

**When it comes to love you're just as blinded baby please**

**Come back, it wasn't you maybe it was me**

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems **

**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away now**

**Come with me pick up your bags off the side walk don't you hear sincerity**

**In my voice when I talk?**

**Told you this is my fault look me in the eyeball**

**Next I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall"**

"_Next time there will be no next time _

_You'll apologize even though I know it's lies _

_I'm tired of your games!"_

"**I just want you back **

**I know I'm a liar**

**And if you ever try to f*cking leave again **

**Imma tie ya to the bed and set our house on fire."**

I look at him for a moment. And it's in that moment I realize that no matter what I do I can't forget what I feel for him. I love him.

"_So you'd just stand there and watch me burn?"_

Before he can answer I smile and step closer.

"_That's alright because I like the way it hurts."_

Another step closer.

"_would you just stand there and hear me cry?"_

I'm face to face with him.

"_That's alright because I love the way you lie..."_

I whisper closing the distance between us with a kiss.


End file.
